Trouble jeu
by Mimey33
Summary: Parfois la frontière est fragile entre attirance et répulsion, même quand on est un casanova légendaire... Basé sur le film Skyfall, la petite scène sur l'île de Hashima entre Silva et Bond, un peu plus détaillée et revisitée. Attention, slash.


Basé sur le film Skyfall, version plus détaillée de la petite séance sur l'île. Bond x Silva. PG 13

**Trouble Jeu**

Il avait beau se mentir à lui-même du mieux qu'il le pouvait, James Bond savait parfaitement qu'il n'était plus l'espion émérite qu'il était jadis. Pas seulement en raison de l'âge, de la fatigue, de la lassitude. Non, les vraies raisons étaient plus sournoises... Un manque de foi. Une sorte de poison se coulant dans les veines et qui lui murmurait parfois "es-tu sûr d'agir comme ta conscience te le dicte?"," est-ce que tout cela vaut la peine?"

_Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que tout cela avait valu la peine ? Est-ce que cela avait valu ces cicatrices, ces sacrifices ?_

Il était seul. Terriblement seul. Et l'unique fil qui donnait encore un sens à ses actes, c'était sa confiance en M. M qui l'avait trahi. _Dommage collatéral_. Une phrase qui faisait mal quand on a passé sa vie à se battre pour son pays.

Alors évidemment, rencontrer Raoul Silva sur cette île, ça avait été comme rencontrer sa part d'ombre. Lui avait toujours tenté de lutter de toute son âme contre l'amertume et la désillusion pour conserver intactes sa foi et sa motivation, mais au fond, il savait... Qu'à avoir trop souvent été sacrifié, on peut sombrer dans la vengeance. Comme seul autre moteur pour avancer. Comme seule autre planche de salut pour échapper à la folie et à la déchéance.

James aimait les femmes, leurs courbes et leurs formes. Et en cela aussi, Silva était son opposé.

Pourtant la petite séance d'intimidation sur l'île n'avait trompé personne. James savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment donné le change. De l'orgueil, mais une assurance feinte.

- Il faut une première fois à tout, avait dit l'espion déchu en lui caressant les cuisses.

- Qui te dit que ce serait la première fois ?

L'autre avait souri bien sûr. Pas dupe un seul instant. Mais James était un homme, il devait donner l'impression de tout maîtriser. Une maîtrise vite devenue chancelante lorsque l'autre homme s'approcha tout prêt de sa joue pour murmurer :

- Prouve-le.

Il déglutit pour garder contenance et l'observa. Silva était quelqu'un de... différent à tout point de vue. Une intelligence vive. Un charisme inquiétant. Les cheveux d'un blond peroxydé improbable. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, plutôt effrayant à dire vrai mais il y avait un tel magnétisme chez cet homme qu'il était impossible d'y être hermétique.

Et James n'avait pas peur. Pour avoir peur, il fallait tenir un peu à la vie. Et Silva l'avait encore un peu éloigné de ses espoirs de se reconstruire en lui rappelant ce qu'il était devenu : alcoolique, seul, incompétent, aigri et déboussolé.

_Deux rats._ Est-ce que c'est ce qu'ils étaient? Des survivants ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, James avait besoin de se sentir vivant et sous le regard perçant de Silva, il se sentait ancré dans le présent.

Il faut dire qu'il était l'archétype des hommes qui attiraient le blond. Terriblement masculin. Rêche. Fort.

Un regard rempli de luxure et de folie plongeait dans le bleu insondable de ses yeux. Le désir de Silva était palpable, l'appréhension de l'agent Britannique également.

Des mains expertes commencèrent à se glisser sous sa chemise, curieuses, avides de sensations, presque aussi délicatement que sur la peau d'une femme, procurant à l'homme enchaîné un contact tiède dans le froid de l'entrepôt.

_Rester digne. Ne pas lui donner cette victoire._

Les gestes devenaient plus empressés, impatients s'insinuant plus bas, débarrassant le prisonnier de sa ceinture, dégrafant les boutons inopportuns.

- Tu peux fermer les yeux, James, murmura la voix provocatrice près de son oreille, beaucoup trop près, accompagnant les mots d'un souffle chaud.

- Et me priver de ton physique d'Apollon ?

Réponse sèche et caustique. _Maîtriser à tout prix._

L'autre lui répondit par un rire caverneux. Il aimait ça aussi chez le Britannique. La fierté et la provocation pour combattre le dégoût - ou simplement la peur d'être dominé? Et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son propre désir. Ses mains reprirent leur exploration.

_J'ai supporté bien des séances de torture, ce n'est guère différent_, essaya de se convaincre l'agent enchaîné, alors qu'il ressentait un étrange trouble parcourir ses muscles immobilisés. Les lèvres de l'autre homme exhalaient encore un parfum de whisky lorsqu'elles se collèrent aux siennes sans aucun égard et ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant et de... presque enivrant.

_Du Macalan_, pensa-t-il pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ses ondes de chaleur qui montaient en lui et le rendaient fiévreux malgré lui.

Il céda au baiser en persistant à ne montrer ni désir ni répulsion, comme si la situation était habituelle et qu'il la maîtrisait. Et cela sembla embraser le terroriste qui le bascula sur le sol et s'installa à califourchon sur son prisonnier.

Au contact de ce désir masculin brut qu'il sentait à présent palpiter contre sa cuisse, James Bond ne parvint pas à éviter un frisson. L'autre s'arrêta, les yeux toujours enflammés et lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

- Tu trembles ?

- Je m'ennuyais pendant tes préliminaires de gonzesse, répondit l'agent d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée mais qui était curieusement beaucoup plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Il le sentait sur lui plus qu'il ne le voyait. Ce corps à corps, c'était aussi une lutte d'égos. Et une catharsis qui semblait leur faire oublier leur amertume à chacun.

Dès lors, il n'y eut plus de mots et plus d'autres bruits que leur souffle court, erratique et leur rythme cardiaque, rapide. Il faisait chaud à présent dans cet immense espace vide. Les gestes de Silva étaient devenus plus pressants, sûrs, virils, fougueux, ses lèvres parcourant la jugulaire du Britannique qui tentait vainement de se composer un visage impassible. Ses doigts dessinèrent sa musculature impeccable puis s'égarèrent plus bas, constatant triomphalement que sa proie était moins insensible à cette agression que son regard d'un bleu opaque ne le laissait supposer.

- Impatient, James?

Il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas répondre, trop occupé à réprimer les émotions ambivalentes qui faisaient bouillir ses veines.

_Je le hais._

Ce fut la pensée de Bond alors que les caresses de son assaillant faisaient naître en lui un brasier ardent de sensations inconnues… le faisant inexorablement succomber à un plaisir interdit. Sauvage. Il ne résista pas davantage lorsque le blond passa ses dernières défenses et qu'il sentit en lui cette intrusion violente et douloureuse. _Mais merde, grisante._

L'autre semblait mu par un sentiment d'urgence, de possession, il émettait des gémissements obscènes -_ ou était-ce plutôt "excitants" le bon mot ?_ James ne savait plus. Il savait juste qu'à chaque mouvement de ce corps lourd sur le sien, il devait se mordre les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier. De douleur. Ou de jouissance ?

Mais lorsque dans une dernière impulsion, il ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir, il sut qu'il avait perdu.

_Fait comme un rat._

**_FIN_**


End file.
